


Diving Into Your Heart (And It's A Foul!)

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Dildos, F/F, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Soccer Captain Minseok, baekchen bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: It felt like a dream when Jongdae was put together with her crush in a two-person group project.Too bad Minseok accidentally stumbled upon Jongdae's toybox before Jongdae could find the courage to ask Minseok out.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Grumpy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning :**
> 
> **Femslash  
>  Fem!Jondae  
> Fem!Minseok**
> 
> **AN :**  
>  To my beta, [SeptemberMonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon):  
> you're the reason I decided to put this fic idea into writing, or else it would've been just a passing fancy in my brain. Thank you for holding my hand and helping me throughout the research for this fic. I hope I've met your expectations and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Love you darling ♡

Today is the first class of Jongdae's most feared course. Unfortunately, today is also the first time she's late for a class. Jongdae is usually a morning person, easy to wake up and quick to regain her braining function.  
  
Except today.  
  
Today she woke up disoriented, just 8 minutes before class starts. In her defence, she was too tired last night to realize that instead of putting in an alarm, she just typed 7 in her phone's calculator app and passed out. If Baekhyun didn't barge in her room and threw her from the mattress, she would've missed her class entirely.  
  
She had been running for the last ten minutes while juggling her bagpack and her breakfast- a single candy bar. Just as the last bite dissappears into her mouth, her feet skids into a halt in front of the Compulsary Math Hall. She stands there for a long minute, regaining her breath and praying to god for a vacant seat.  
  
She opens the door and hurries inside, trying not to make eye contact with the teacher and looking for an empty chair. The entire hall is filled to the brim with sleep-deprived college students, only two vacant seats around the middle rows. Now, Jongdae could sit with the scary looking dude and be uncomfortable (and scared), _or_ she could sit with the angelic beauty, Kim Minseok, and be flustered and distracted for the remaining 70 minutes. yay.

Jongdae takes the seat beside Minseok and pulls out a notebook from her backpack. When she turns her head, she almost fliches to see Minseok staring at her.  
  
Jongdae asks hesitantly, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Minseok arches one shapely brow, "You've already taken the seat, why are you asking now?"  
  
Jongdae winces, "Sorry, but there weren't any seat left."  
  
Minseok nods at her, "It's fine." and turns her head back to the front at clear dismissal.

Jongdae tries her best to concetrate on the lecture at first, diligently taking notes. But Minseok is proving to be much more distracting than Jongdae initially feared. Jongdae has had a massive crush on Minseok for the better part of a year now, so she also has to concentrate on willing her blush away everytime Minseok so much even breathes in her general direction. There's a constant buzzing under her skin from being so close to the object of her affection, not to mention just how much prettier she looks up close! Although she wasn't super nice to Jongdae a bit earlier, but Jongdae doesn't hold that against her. No one would be in a good mood if they had to crunch numbers with a couple hundred other reluctant people first thing in the morning. Especially if they don't like mornings. Or people.  
  
The 70 minutes goes by in a strange blur, making it almost impossible for Jongdae to follow along the lecture. The entire class's mood brightens gradually as the clock on the wall counts down to nine-thirty.  
  
Unfortunately, just 8 minutes before the bell rings, the lecturer decides to unleash jeopardy, "I'm going to assign you to a project before you go." At the collective groan of the class, Ms. Kwon threatens, "This project will hold 25% marks of the finals, and the presentation will be counted as your attendence. If you don't participate, you won't pass this course." At the pin-drop silence of the class, she hrrmphs victoriously, "That's what I thought. The topic is- the origin, proof, example and daily life usage of a theorem of your choice, from _any_ branch of mathematics. There will be bonus points for including a short bio of the mathematicians responsible for the theorem. I will give you 10 weeks to work on this, the deadline will _not_ be flexible. You will participate in groups of two. To simplify things, your seatmate will be your partner." Ms. Kwon sweeps her vicious gaze over rows of stressed students and crows, "Class dismissed."

Minseok is already staring at her when Jongdae turns in her seat to face her with heart battering frantically against her ribcage.

With a soft voice, Minseok says, "Guess we're partners now." And then, she smiles. 

_Holy shit_. This is a dream come true. Which will probably turn into a nightmare if Jongdae's overactive imagination doesn't let up. Even now, her brain is feeding her a rather vivid image similar to their surroundings, except they are alone in the massive with a lot loss clothes on and Minseok is running her hands down towards her-

Jongdae shakes her head to get rid of the image and smiles (or at least tries to) at Minseok, "When do you wanna meet up?" 

Minseok tilts her head, her ponytail swishing over her shoulder, "How about friday? I have soccer practice on the morning, but after that I'm free all day. I also have free afternoons on tuesday and thursday. Does that work for you?" 

"I have choir practice on thursday, but tuesday and friday works fine." Jongdae nods.

"I think twice a week should be enough," Minseok agrees, "We can also go over our routine and match up free periods if needed. Let's exchange numbers, so we can keep in touch."

Jongdae accepts Minseok's phone and types in her own number dutifully, sending herself a message. Then Minseok takes back her phone and gathers her stuff up, "I have another class now, but I'll text you once I'm free, yeah?" 

Jongdae's heart pathetically flips in her chest on the promise of texting, "Yes, okay. I'll talk to you later then."

Minseok smiles once again, "Bye, Jongdae." and walks away.

It isn't until later in her dorms, Jongdae realizes she didn't introduce herself to Minseok.

The probability of Minseok knowing who Jongdae is fills Jongdae's heart with hope. Maybe, this project is universe's way of giving Jongdae a chance- to ask Minseok out and then live happily ever after.

Later that night, Jongdae fishes out the cutest toy she owns, and plays with it, imagining a different set of hands instead of her own in between her legs, holding the toy. In her imagination, Minseok uses the toy to make Jongdae come undone, and when Jongdae rides on the high, cheeks flushed in climax, Minseok smiles at her just like before, soft and sweet.

Laying in her bed, basking in the afterglow, Jongdae makes a vow to herself, to ask Minseok out on a date, before the project ends.

Hopefully she won't be a coward this time.


	2. You Won't Believe This False Hope

Jongdae nervously runs her hands over her skirt, trying to smooth it out as she checks herself in the tiny en-suite half bathroom mirror. She put on a little bit of eyeliner earlier, should she wipe it off? Or leave it as it is?

They had arranged to meet in Minseok'’s single dorm room (perks of being the soccer captain) since the library is definitely going to be packed at this time, and Jongdae has hurried back after class to tidy up and try to decide what to wear. Which is probably wasted efforts since Minseok only sees this as a way earn credits and nothing more.

She feels like a loser, trying so hard to impress someone who won't even look at her properly.

The sudden pang in her heart at the thought makes her grab some wet wipes and rub away the eyeliner. She doesn't change her clothes, but she does grab one of Baekhyun's hoodies and slips it on.

She hauls the tote bag with her as she heads out, the heavy bag contains all the math books Jongdae has (not much) and a couple of notebooks. The dorm for the third years' is a bit far from her own building, so she has to lug the bag about a kilometer before she could get into the elevator. She waits untill the rusty old car reaches fourth floor, then she slinks out, the bag getting heavier every second.

By the time she has found Minseok's door in the twisted hallway, she's panting in exertion. She knocks on the door, a bit louder than she intended to.

She almost chokes on her breath when it swings open to reveal a wet Minseok, clad only in a camisole and shorts hanging low in her hips. She has a towel draped on her shoulders, catching the drip-dops of water from the wet hair. A few clear droplets of water has somehow found their way to run down her stomach, ending in the waistband of the black sportswear.

_Oh god Minseok unnie has abs they are so defined I could trace the lines with my tongue-_

"Unnie," She squeaks out before her brain can melt down in a puddle.

Minseok grabs the towel with one hand and strts rubbing it on her head, "Sorry, I just got back. I had practice after class and I needed a shower."

Jongdae clears her throat when she gets inside, desperately trying to keep her eyes away from the swell of Minseok's camisole, "It's fine, really, I am a bit earlier as well."

Minseok swings her closet door open, "Let me put on some clothes real quick and we can start."

To Jongdae's chargrin, Minseok chooses a sleeveless hoodie, which makes Jongdae's thirsty eyes zoom in on her admirable biceps. She can't help but sigh a bit dreamily, _unnie's so hot, I want her to sit on my-_

Jongdae shakes her head and shows Minseok the tote bag, "I brought all my books!"

Minseok raises a single eyebrow at her words, "All of them?" She takes the bag and puts it on her desk, lifting the now kilo-ton bag with surprising ease, "Huh, I expected it to be heavier."

Jongdae smiles a bit sheepishly while simultaneously trying to beat down her growing crush with an ironbar of will. It wasn't easy, the crush grew three times it's size at the display of strength.

Minseok sits on the bed and gestures Jongdae to join her, getting right into business, "Which theorem should we work with?"

Jongdae is cute. 

Minseok has known this as a fact since the new semester began in fall last year. She has seen the cute newbie with her cute newbie friends on campus frequently enough to know their names. But Jongdae happens to be the cutest of them all.

She has seen her at a party with that Chanyeol kid, and she pretty much spend the entire two hours she was there by observing her ( _it wasn't as creepy as it sounds, okay?!)_ and Minseok came to the conclusion that no, Jongdae wasn't just cute.

She was _cute_ ™, and so much like a fox. She knew what her charms were, and she used them to her full advantage. She wasn't the life of the party per se, but she did leave an impression on enough people to gain the nickname 'the friendly newbie dino'.

Minseok has had a long enough crush on the little vixen to bother Luhan on a daily basis.

According to Luhan, it's an opportunity served in a silver platter for her to be in the same group as Jongdae, but Minseok isn't that optimistic. Jongdae probably has people tripping over their feet to score a date with her, she's not gonna be interested in a boring senior.

But that doesn't mean Minseok isn't going to enjoy these study-not-dates with Jongdae. She will pamper Jongdae to her heart's content, and hope to be friends even after the project ends.

It's a good plan. Only an itty-bitty problem Minseok didn't foresee untill after Jongdae shows up in front of her door on their first session. Looking as cute as a lost kitten. In an animation movie.

Minseok takes in the way Jongdae is drowning in that large hoodie and yet her legs looking delicious in that skirt and immediately wants to kiss her breathless untill she passes out in Minseok's arms. She grabs the towel on her shoulder (so she wouldn't grab Jongdae) and invites her in.

Hopefully, Minseok can endure this vixen-kitten nonsense torture for ten weeks and won't break in the face of cuteness™.

A girl can hope.


	3. Who Keeps Their Toybox On Their Bookshelf?

Jongdae floats on cloud 9 for the rest of the ten weeks, being able to have so many study sessions with Minseok. She has giddiness regularly bubbling in her heart, making her randomly start humming songs with a dopey smile. They have made excellent progress on the project, and Jongdae is so _so_ glad to have Minseok as her partner, she really helped out Jongdae with math in general, not just for the project. Those spontaneous tutoring sessions has catapulted Jongdae's grade from D to B.

  
  
Today will be their last session before the project is due, and they have finished pretty much everything except arranging the display board (yep, a display board, not a power-point presentation cause their professor is sadist like that).  


Minseok has agreed to meet Jongdae in her room today, since Jongdae has already bought the stationaries and she _really_ doesn't wanna lug those around. Since Chanyeol is away for a couple of days on a project of her own, (something about location searching), they have the girls' part of the co-ed room all to themselves for the project. Jongdae already has everything prepared- the materials of the project in a box on the bookshelf, the display board spread on her bed to work on, the printed papers in another box on Jongdae's desk, as well as a bunch of snacks for them to munch on.

  
  
Now, she only has to wait for Minseok to arrive. Which doesn't actually take long, since Minseok arrives a couple minutes earlier and knocks on the door, holding a bag full of beverages.  
  
Jongdae swoons at her thoughtfulness as she invites her in, Minseok always does small things like this for her. Jongdae sighs internally, if only she was braver, she would've asked Minseok out and maybe, Minseok would have said yes, then Jongdae would have the chance to spoil her back tenfold, with hugs and kisses and a lot, _lot more_. But, Jongdae didn't, so she expresses her gratitude in words and sadly, not in kisses.   
  
  
They immediately dive into the project to tackle the last minute touches. After everything is sorted out, they decide (read: Jongdae whines until Minseok agrees) on a quick snack-break.   
  
Minseok finishes her bag of crunchy rings first. Handing Jongdae a bottle of water and a can of ice tea, she gets up, "Where are all the glue, highlighter and printed out stuff? I'll grab them."

Jongdae opens the water bottle, "Papers on the desk, other stuff on the bookshelf."  
  
As she empties out the bottle and greedily opens the can, she hears Minseok walking around behind her, books being pushed around in the shelves. Soon enough, Minseok comes back with three brown identical boxes, lid still on.  
  
Jongdae helps her put them down without crinkling the board, putting them side by side. She opens the first box, taking out the papers and thinking, _why are there three boxes? What did I put in the third?_  
  
Minseok has already emptied out the second box, and pulling the third towards her. The moment she grabs the lid, the tiny rose logo on the top corners shines in the light, and Jongdae's heart stops.  


After washing the toys last night, she put them on the box and left it on the shelf, and since Chanyeol wasn't there last night, she thought she could put it away later.

  
  
She completely forgot.  
  
Time slows down as Jongdae watches Minseok take off the lid and goes completely still, staring down at the box for a long long second. Jongdae stays frozen in horror, watching Minseok's eyes scan the content of the box with a lump in her throat. The back of Jongdae's eyes burn, tears start rolling down her cheeks in humiliation. Minseok is going to be so disgusted with her, and Jongdae waits for the inevitable, sobs bubbling in her throat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Minseok walked into Jongdae's dorm room today, she would've never guessed that she would get to see Jongdae's toybox. It's disguised as a simple cardboard box, but inside there's a handful of dildos and vibrators, and a single bottle of half-empty lube. Most of the toys are small and cute, except one. That one's over a foot long, and scarily thick with ridges and bumps. With eyebrows up in her forehead and a cryptic half-smile on her lips, Minseok says, "I don't think these are needed for the project."  
  
At the sound of a muffled sob, Minseok looks back up at Jongdae, shocked to see those elegant cheekbones wet with tears. Jongdae is staring down at her own hands, bunched up into tight fists, knuckles turning white. Her shoulders are hunched forward, trying to hide herself, her small frame trembling from soft sobs.  
  
Minseok shuffles forward on the bed and tenderly hugs Jongdae, hoping to soothe her distress but fully prepared to be pushed away at the overly familliar gesture. Jongdae flinches at the contact, going stiff as a board, but doesn't otherwise protest on Minseok's offered comfort. Minseok shushes her softly, petting her hair with one hand, "It's okay, it's totally normal to own stuff like these, no need to be embarrased." She tacks on a bit of TMI to soothe her nerves, "Pretty much everyone on my team owns a box of their own, although their collection is a lot more, umm, _vast_."  


The words force a wet laugh out of Jongdae, and she finally hugs Minseok back tentatively, her hands only resting on Minseok's back. With a trembling voice, she asks, "Aren't you disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?" Minseok keeps her voice soft and soothing, even though the question surprises her.

Jongdae breathes in sharply, "I'm not as cute as people make me to be, I-I'm not, I just-."

"Have certain needs, I get it. And it's completely normal. Why would that make you not cute?" Minseok rubs circles on Jongdae's back, feeling the tensed muscle relax just a bit. "Your toys are so much like you, small, petite. If anything, they make you even cuter." Minseok carefully chooses her words next, "Except that one though, it's a bit.. different, from usual choices."

Jongdae peeks out to look at the footlong, snorting, "That's a gag gift from Baekhy- my best friend, I kept it cause it's a gift, not because I use it. It's a bit scary." She looks at Minseok with wide eyes, "So, you're not disgusted?"

Minseok shakes her head, "No, of course not."

Jongdae's hands bunches up in Minseok's shirt, and her eyebrows jump in the middle as she says in a rush, "Unnie, I know you only see me as a dongsaeng you need to take care of, but, I've had a huge crush on you for a long time and, I want to take you out, on a date," her determination falters for a second, "if you want, that is. And if you're into girls." She winces, as if fearing a rejection, "And if you're not, then we can still be friends anyway?"

Minseok feels giddy from the sweetest confession she ever received, she leans forward to give Jongdae an eskimo kiss, murmuring softly, "I would love to go on a date with you."

She leans back to see Jongdae beaming at her, looking all soft and squishy. Then she shakes her head, and her cheeks grows red, "May-maybe we should finish the board.. and then talk about the date.”

Minseok tilts her head to the side and smiles, “Sure.”

Jongdae puts the lid back on the infamous box, and puts it back into her closet, her cheeks even redder. As she comes back, Minseok happily picks up the glue and the papers, enthusiasm returning at the promise of a date.

And maybe, she could sneak in a short make out session before she leaves Jongdae's room.

The make out session is very enthusiastically received and reciprocated, and it was anything but short.

Later that day, when Minseok is chilling on the common area of her own dorm, Luhan gapes at the pink and purple bruises on Minseok's throat, and then congratulates a very smug Minseok.


	4. A Dozen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (smut blurb)
> 
> Jongdae and Minseok have different ideas about kisses.

Minseok loves to kiss Jongdae senseless while cuddling in her bed, it always catches Jongdae off guard, and she always looks extra cute when she's confused.

Like now.

Jongdae squeaks out a noise of surprise as Minseok pushes her leg in between Jongdae's, and pecks at those kitten lips. They were cuddling on Minseok's bed, watching animation on Minseok's laptop as their afternoon date. But the soft light from the laptop illuminated Jongdae's face so prettily, Minseok couldn't resist kissing those glossy lips.

Jongdae's lips are so soft, and molds so perfectly under Minseok's tongue and teeth. Minseok nips at them, bites down, then soothes the sting of teeth with a swipe of her tongue and tugs in the lower lip in her mouth to suck softly.

Jongdae tastes like blueberries.

"Why do you taste like blueberries?" Minseok murmurs, and moves to kiss at Jongdae's jaw to give her a breather.

"What?" Jongdae's reflexive question comes out in pants, her head dizzy from the thorough kissing.

Minseok grinds her thigh against Jongdae's dampness, inducing a gasp and a drawn out whine, "U-Unnie!"

"Why," Minseok traces the mole under Jongdae's jaw with the tip of her tongue, "do you taste like blueberries?"

Jongdae shivers, "I bought a blubberry lip-balm, because unnie likes blueberries."

Minseok leans back and looks at her girlfriend, how can she be this cute?

"Did you really buy it for me?" Minseok nuzzles her nose against Jongdae's in an eskimo kiss.

"I'm not doing this for free you know," Jongdae huffs and turns her nose up, a blush dusting across her face, "I require rewards."

Minseok laughs at Jongdae's snooty tone, "I see how you are, you want a kiss, don't you?"

Jongdae blushes at being caught so easily, "Not just one kiss! I want a dozen, at the very least."

Minseok laughs again, the sound so clear and joyful Jongdae can't help but smile at her, like a sap. Minseok pulls Jongdae close, and kisses her, softly, gently, the touch so sweet like dew on leaves. One peck turns into two, and soon enough they're ravishing each other like they're starving. Minseok traces out the soft sensitive skin at Jongdae's sides, and Jongdae pulls at Minseok until she's lying top of Jongdae holding her close, and Jongdae squirms to feel the solid weight of Minseok on top of her.

Minseok shifts her kisses from Jongdae's mouth to her neck, trailing her lips down the lovely collarbone. she pops open the buttons one by one, tracing the newly exposed skin with the tip of her tongue. She pulls aside only the left part of the shirt, exposing half of the soft, cottony bralette Jongdae is wearing under her shirt. Jongdae blushes under Minseok from embarrassment, the redness spreading down from her cheeks to her neck and then to her honey skin. Minseok nuzzles at her neck, kisses her softly in reassurement until Jongdae looks at her again.

Minseok stares at this beautiful, shy angel under her, taking in every detail like a starved human searching for water.

Minseok's sunshine looks so cute, yet so lewd.

Her left nipple is stiff under the exposed bralette from the attention, and Minseok mouths at it over the clothing. And Jongdae shivers, whimpering like the little kitten she is.

Minseok lets go after a couple more nips at it, and resumes on her path. She lingers at Jongdae's belly, it's so tiny it has Minseok rapidly gathering wetness in between her thighs.

She rains down wet, sucking kisses on the soft lines of the abs Jongdae has, and licks at the cute bellybutton, then sits back to admire her work.

Jongdae is softly panting, her skin glowing in the dim light, and soft, pink hickeys are littered on her neck and stomach, contrasting against her honey skin and the red hues of her full body blush.

Minseok feels her core pulsing in her pajama pants, at the lewd picture her cute girlfriend makes. With a wicked smile, Minseok flips up the long skirt Jongdae is wearing and slides the panties down her legs, and Jongdae clenches her hands on the sheets of the bed, shivering in anticipation.

But instead of taking off her pants or grabbing a toy, Minseok drags herself down in between Jongdae's legs and settles there, her mouth leveled with Jongdae's pink lips between her legs.

Jongdae chokes on her breath in mortification, "U-Unnie, what're you doing?!"

Minseok kisses at the joint of Jonghee's leg and hip, "Rewarding you." She licks up a stripe on the pink opening of Jonghee cunt, "You asked for a dozen kisses, didn't you?"

Jongdae's leg trembles as Minseok licks the wetness off of her clit, "I meant m-ah!-my lips-"

"I am kissing your lips though?" Minseok tongues at the covering lips of Jonghee's cunt, using her fingers to gently part them, "They're so soft and cute, so lovely."

Jongdae's breath fogs over her mouth as she pants helplessly at the embarrassing pleasure, "Unnie y-you pervert!"

Minseok laughs softly, and the vibrations again her most sensitive parts have Jongdae gasping and trembling.

Minseok licks inside the soft opening, stretches her tongue and wiggles it around as far as it would go. Then she retreats back to kiss around the seam, to suck at it while gently pushing a finger in. She twists it around until Jongdae is stretched enough to take in two fingers, then licks at the bumpy clit and moves her fingers around inside trying to find the little rough patch of skin among the silky velvet walls.

When her fingers finally brush past the spot, Jongdae moans out loud, her voice clear and echoing in the room, and her legs wrap around Minseok's shoulder.

Minseok sucks at the tiny bump and rubs her fingers on the rough spot in that tried and tested ways to get Jongdae surrender in the throes of pleasure.

Jongdae writhes in Minseok's bed, her hips held still by Minseok's hand, and it doesn't take long for her pleasure to reach its peak. Her mouth falls open in a scream, her legs spasming around Minseok's shoulder, and her cunt gushing out wetness, slicking Minseok's tank top in clear liquid.

Minseok licks her through the aftershock, only stopping when Jongdae whines out in over sensitivity.

Minseok cleans Jongdae up, well, as much she can with wet wipes, then snuggles her until Jongdae gets back to herself.

When Jongdae shifts in her hold, Minseok asks, "How do you feel?"

Jongdae smiles at Minseok with her eyes closed, "Amazing."

Minseok presses close to her and whispers, "One down, eleven more to go. Let me know when you wanna cash in the rest of the kisses."

In her hold Jongdae shivers, and her voice wavers when she answers softly,

"Unnie, you pervert."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment, or come talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/acatenthusiast_)!


End file.
